Copper in non-asbestos-based friction materials provides many useful properties and performance characteristics including excellent reinforcing strength, increased friction coefficient at high temperatures and excellent heat transfer properties. In addition, copper provides many other qualities that which increases the longevity of the friction material and the components the friction material engages as well as reduces brake dust. Steel fibers are sometimes used in place of some of the copper, but do not have many of the positive attributes of copper and are more frictionally aggressive, thereby increasing the amount of wear on the rotor against which the friction material engages. Steel fibers also generate dust that can quickly and permanently stain the surface finish of the rims of a vehicle.